There is an unmet clinical need in the care of patients with certain types of cancer for better preoperative and intraoperative tumor imaging techniques. There remains a high rate of both local and distant recurrence after surgical resection. Furthermore, accurate preoperative staging of tumor remains a challenge for clinicians. Improved techniques of delineating accurate tumor margins at the time of surgery and also identifying small volume metastatic disease would be of great help for improving outcomes for patients with cancer. The disclosed technology can be applied to cancer diagnosis, cancer prognosis, cancer treatment, tumor imaging, and imaging assisted surgery.